


The Nanny

by DiamondsxStags



Category: Fake AH crew - Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Inspired by a post on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 21:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14005578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondsxStags/pseuds/DiamondsxStags
Summary: Everyone has an origin story. This is Geoff's.





	The Nanny

To this day, Geoff isn’t entirely sure why Mr and Mrs Free hired him. He was just some dumb kid, fresh out of high school, who needed cash and figured being a nanny was a good way to do that. I mean, nannying was just basically advanced babysitting right? and Geoff had plenty of experience with babysitting, how much harder could it be?

As it turned out, it was way harder.

For one, as a babysitter, you have a finite amount of time with your charges, usually a couple hours, and you could rely on the parents to show up at the appointed time, give or take ten minutes or so depending on traffic and the like. Geoff quickly learned that there was no such guarantee when it came to being a nanny.

Mrs Free, a highly accomplished photographer, would often do three or more shoots a day, and who knows how long those things could go on for? And if she wasn’t shooting, she was fielding calls or editing photos or doing any number of things at her downtown studio. All of these things meant that she was usually gone for most of the day, although she was always home to greet Geoff when he came in.

Geoff liked Mrs Free. She was funny and kind, and reminded him of his own mom. And she doted on little Gavin. Whenever she was around, she would scoop up her little boy in her arms and coo and cuddle. She would rub her cheek against his and cover him in a million kisses until Gavin started to squeal with delight. If she came home late and Gavin was already asleep, she would watch him for a few minutes, and place a kiss on her little boy’s cheek. There was never any doubt in Geoff’s mind that Mrs Free adored her son, whom she often called her ‘Golden Boy’.

“I never thought I would have a baby of my own.” She said to Geoff once, cradling Gavin as he sucked on a pacifier. “We tried for so long-I thought…” When tears started to form Geoff quickly assured her that he understood, that she didn’t have to say anything else.

Before long, Mrs Free practically adopted Geoff, fretting over him just as much as she did over Gavin. Geoff didn’t know if this sort of thing happened a lot with other families that had nannies, but he wasn’t bothered by it. In fact it made him work harder, as the last thing he wanted was for Mrs Free to be upset and disappointed. Moms tended to have that kind of power.

But while Mrs Free’s hours were long, they were at least predictable, and she would always call if she was going to be delayed. This kind of certainty didn’t exist with Mr Free.

In hindsight, Geoff really should’ve known something was up with Mr Free. His hours were erratic, and he would often take business trips all over the country without warning. He would get business calls at all hours, and lock himself in his study, which everyone was forbidden to enter, to take them. Geoff didn’t even know what his job was exactly, just that it involved business. And there were times when Mr Free’s phone would ring and when he saw the number, his face would lose all its colour and he would go off to take the call without another word.

At the time, Geoff had been too preoccupied to really be concerned. He was usually chasing after Gavin, picking him up to keep him away from anything dangerous, changing his diaper (he always thought it was funny how the Frees called them ‘nappies’), feeding him, all the stuff nannies are supposed to do. And while Geoff loved that little tyke to death, he was a handful, and any inquiring thoughts he had about Mr Free and his job were forgotten when he tended to Gavin. Besides, Mr Free was a good dad. He wasn’t always around, but when he was he was just as doting and loving over his son as his wife. The easiest way to get Mr Free to smile was through Gavin, and he was always asking after him. keeping himself up to date with his son’s life as much as he could.

If you had asked Geoff what a loving family looked like, he would point at the Frees without a second thought.

* * *

A few months into the job, Mr and Mrs Free offered to let Geoff move in, so that he wasn’t having to drive to and from his place. It had surprised Geoff, he didn’t think he was that great of a nanny, but the room he would get was certainly spacious, with it’s own en suite, and it would be a lot more convenient.

“You don’t have to give us an answer right now.” Mrs Free said. “Just think about it, ok?”

It didn’t take a lot of thinking. When Mrs Free came home that night, Geoff had his answer for her; ‘yes’.

Living with the Frees changed the dynamic considerably. Now Geoff felt a lot more like family, and he found himself loving the Frees even more. But he also found himself asking a lot of questions that didn’t seem to have answers.

For one, more often than not, whenever Geoff walked in on Mr and Mrs Free talking, they would stop completely. He wouldn’t question this, after all they were perfectly entitled to their privacy and didn’t owe Geoff anything, but it was the way they looked at him, like the deer that would sometimes get caught in Geoff’s headlights, that gave him pause. In his experience, people only looked at you like that if they had something to hide.

There were other times when Geoff would catch snippets of their conversations.

Once, while looking for Gavin’s prized toy fire truck, Geoff overheard an exchange between Mr and Mrs Free.

“You told me this was over and done with!” Mrs Free hissed, and Geoff found himself feeling surprised at the realization that Mrs Free could get angry like anyone else.

“This kind of thing can never be ‘over and done with’ when it comes to these people.” Mr Free replied, sounding grim. “But you mustn’t worry-”

“Oh I mustn’t worry?!” Mrs Free snapped, voice sounding shrill. “How the Hell else must I feel? Care to tell me that?”

Geoff hightailed it on out of there, not wanting to know where this would go.

In the weeks following that argument, Geoff felt tensions rise in the house. He acted oblivious to it and continued to care for Gavin, who had taken to clinging to Geoff like a koala baby to their mom, telling himself to not think about it. But of course that only made him think about it more.

One night, after using his bathroom, Geoff decided to check up on Gavin. It was a habit that he had formed long before he had moved in, just poking his head into the well furnished nursery to see if Gavin was ok. But that night, Gavin wasn’t the only one in the room.

Mr Free was standing over his son’s crib, gripping it tight. Geoff remained silent, watching as Mr Free began to cry, quietly, so as to not wake his son. Geoff tip toed back to his room

* * *

Geoff was woken up by a bang.

He sat right up, heart pounding, trying to listen out for more. But the rushing blood in his ears made that hard, so he quietly and cautiously rose from his bed, sneaking into the dark hallway, and peered over the banister to the first floor.

There, standing in front of the front door, was six men, all dressed in black, with balaclavas covering their faces. And they were all armed.

When Geoff’s eyes moved downwards, he almost retched. Mrs Free was lying at their feet in a puddle of something wet and red, a gaping wound in her stomach.

Geoff stumbled backwards, landing flat on his ass. For a few moments, he started to panic. He had seen guns before, he was from Alabama after all, but he had never seen a dead body.

Before he even really knew what he was doing, the adrenalin kicked in, along with his fight or flight response. His body chose flight.

While the men talked downstairs, Geoff scrambled to Gavin’s nursery, and found the toddler standing up in his crib, curiously looking out into the hallway. Geoff delicately picked him up, holding him close.

“I need you to be quiet little buddy.” Geoff whispered hoarsely. “Don’t say a word.”

When Geoff crept back out into the hallway, he saw Mr Free at the top of the stairs, holding a 9mm. The two of them looked at each other, and when Mr Free saw his son in Geoff’s arms, he looked grief stricken, tears welling up in his eyes.

Oblivious to everything, Gavin beamed at his dad and extended his arms out. Geoff immediately put his hand over Gavin’s mouth to stop him from making any noise.

Finally able to tear his eyes from his young son, Mr Free looked up at Geoff, and beckoned him to come closer. Geoff obeyed, glancing down the stairs to make sure the masked men weren’t still there.

“I’m going to distract them.” Mr Free whispered when Geoff pressed himself against the wall beside him. “Then I need you to take Gavin and get the fuck out.”

Despite his fear and how much he was shaking, Geoff was able to nod.

Lower his gun, Mr Free put a hand on Geoff’s shoulder. “You’re a good kid.” He whispered. “I’m sorry you had to see this.” Then, leaving a tender kiss on his son’s head, Mr Free ran down the stairs, yelling at the intruders.

When Geoff was sure it was safe, he bolted.

Pressing Gavin against his chest so that he wouldn’t have to see his mom in a pool of her own blood, Geoff threw the door open and continued to run, down the driveway, down the street, until he made it to the neighbour’s house.

He banged on their door, yelling and in full hysterics, while still trying to keep a now distressed Gavin in a tight grip.

“Everything’s gonna be ok buddy.” He said, still pounding his fist on the door. “Everything will be ok.”

* * *

Nothing was ok.

By the time the cops arrived, the six men were long gone, and Mr Free was dead.

Geoff and Gavin were in the police station, waiting to be seen to. Geoff had a blanket draped over him as he held Gavin close, doing his best to soothe the little boy.

It turned out that Mr Free had been heavily involved in drug smuggling. No one was entirely sure how he got involved, but it appeared that his numerous and often sudden business trips were mostly drug related. It seemed that in the past few months, his wife had become aware of her husband’s activities, and begged him to stop. But anyone who’s been involved with a drug cartel like the one Mr Free had gotten involved with knew that it was never that simple.

Geoff couldn’t believe it. In his head, drug smugglers were shady people with rough backgrounds, the kind that resorted to that kind of work out of desperation or force. They weren’t white collar workers like Mr Free, with a big house and a loving wife and a wonderful son.

A wife that was now dead, and a son that was now an orphan.

The funeral was held a few days later, and Geoff still felt numb. Friends of the married couple were there in droves, clad in black and weeping profusely. All of them had approached Geoff and given their condolences, telling him that he was so brave for being able to get him and Gavin out of that situation.

But Geoff didn’t feel brave. He felt sick and empty, and the only thing that was still anchoring him to this world was Gavin, who knew something was up, but didn’t know what. Geoff kept Gavin in his arms, refusing to put him down or let anyone else take him. They all understood of course. He was grieving, and clinging onto the one thing that was keeping him sane.

During the reading of Mr and Mrs Free’s wills, it was revealed that both had nominated Geoff to be Gavin’s legal guardian, should they die before their son was eighteen. They had also left all of their worldly possessions and wealth in Geoff’s hands, so that he may be well equipped to care for their son.

The shock was enough to pull Geoff back into the real world, as he gaped at the lawyer that handled both of the recently deceased will’s.

One of the many things left in Geoff’s possession, was the Free’s summer home in Los Santos. During the investigation, it was revealed that Los Santos, often referred to as L.A.’s badly behaved younger sister, was the home of the gang that Mr Free had gotten involved with. The gang whose leader ordered for Mr Free to be killed.

Geoff’s knuckles turned white as his grip on Gavin tightened, and he only relaxed when Gavin squirmed.

Later, after everyone had given their final goodbyes and ‘I’m Sorry’s, Geoff stood beside the freshly dug graves. He kept Gavin close to his chest, and stroked the mop of light brown hair.

“They won’t get away with this.” Geoff whispered, eyes on the headstones. “I’ll make them all pay.”

The next day, Geoff and his adopted son, Gavin David Ramsey, left for Los Santos.


End file.
